First and Last Kisses
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: People say that your first kiss is is the best kiss ever. So wrong! This is about me, Lilly Truscott's, first and last kiss I've had. OliverxLillyxJackson OneShot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana

* * *

**First and Last Kisses**

People say that your first kiss is the best kiss ever. It's supposed to be slow, romantic, and loving. You're supposed to see sparks, feel beautiful, and feel loved. It's supposed to be passionate and cute. It's supposed to be the one kiss you'll always remember.

Well, wrong! My first kiss sucked… and yet I liked it. I never expected my first kiss to be like that. You only have one first kiss, but why did it have to come out like that?

There were some good kisses that I had… which made me feel really special and… pretty. Nothing ever made me feel like that, and surprisingly, that kiss was the kiss I shared with the least likely person.

I'll tell you about it… Just know that I'm only going to tell you and no one else, so feel special!

Anyway, it all started when...

* * *

"Lilly, when will you ever go out with a guy and kiss him?" Miley asked me. 

We were sitting at our favorite spot at the beach Sunday afternoon sunbathing and just hanging out. It seems like ever since Jake and Miley kissed, this is a must question that Miley would ask me every time: When am I going to kiss someone.

"Miley, how many times am I going to say that I'm not ready for a relationship or to lose my first kiss yet? I'm not really into the whole relationship thing yet so can you leave me and my lips out of it?" I pleaded; it is getting really annoying whenever she asked me this question.

"Well, sorry, but its fun!" She squealed. "You know what, you should go ask Oliver out and kiss him. Becca said that he was a really good kisser, but even though they did break up, she still says he's a good kisser. Especially with the t-o-n-g-u-e!" she spelled out.

I started to gag of the thought of Oliver shoving his tongue down my throat. "Oh my gosh Miley can you just let it go? And there is no way am I going to kiss Oliver Oscar Oken." I sat up and glanced across of the beach where Oliver stood at Rico's enjoying his ice cream cone. "It's like kissing your brother and there is no way am I letting his gross germs in my mouth. I mean, come on look at him!"

We looked back up at him and his mouth was covered in chocolate.

"Haha, maybe you're right, but you can always try." She said and stood up.

I raised my hand so that she could pull me up. "How about Jackson? I hear he hasn't kissed a girl yet, maybe you can lose it to some inexperienced boy."

"Jackson?! Are you kidding me?" I was shocked that she would even suggest Jackson. "He's your brother and… EW!" I screamed in my head thinking about kissing Jackson. So many wrong reasons why I shouldn't kiss Jackson. "How do you know he hasn't kissed anyone? He's had over a million girlfriends; he must have kissed one of them."

"Well, I read his diary, and honey, the only reason why they break up with him is because he never could get into kissing. The first time, he sneezed in her face, the second, he spit in her face, the third he had a lip thing going on, and the fourth he hit her nose and it started to bleed. I'm starting to feel sorry for him." Miley said as we started to walk over to her house.

"Enough of the subject kissing, I don't get kissing, and I wont lose it until I'm ready, so let it go." I said lastly and we walked into her house.

Surprisingly, Jackson was there and sad to say, he was making out with the couch pillow.

"Having fun there Jackson?" Miley asked and she crossed her arms over her chest laughing at Jackson. I burst out laughing as well once he jumped up and threw the pillow across the living room.

"I was eating a sandwich and there was mustard on it. Couldn't let that go to waste." He laughed trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Yeah right." Miley rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch and I followed.

"By the way, there was a phone call for you on you cell phone. You left it on the counter." Jackson pointed at her cell phone which was on the kitchen counter top.

"Who was it?" I asked and took a seat next to Jackson as Miley sat on the arm of the chair.

"Some guy… Jake something."

"Oh my gosh! It wouldn't be Jake Ryan, would it?" Miley jumped up from where she was sitting and went in front of Jackson.

Jake Ryan is Miley's boyfriend. The day that they got together was the day he had to leave for Romania. I liked Jake one point in life, and even wanted to lose my first kiss to him too, but then he really liked Miley and Miley really liked him, so I decided to move on. That's how good of a friend I am, but then sometimes I think what would have happened if I actually got to kiss him at the 70s dance. Oh well, I guess I'll never know.

I continued on watching Jackson torture Miley by not telling her what Jake said. It was funny because Miley kept on saying she'll tell the whole world about what we saw just a few moments ago. It was funny.

"Jackson tell me now!" She punched him at his shoulder and Jackson finally gave in.

"Fine! He said to call him right as soon as you can. He says to call him at this super long number." He gave Miley a piece of paper and Miley jumped.

"I'll be right back!" Miley said and raced upstairs to her room to call Jake.

'Wow, this is awkward.' I turned to Jackson and he stared up at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him and he turned to me.

"You want the truth or you want me to lie?" He laughed.

"Whatever, I don't really care if you lie." I replied and pulled my legs on the couch and faced him.

"Okay, well… I wonder how it would be like to be with… this certain person I've known for about two years now. I wonder if she has been in a serious relationship before I met her and I wonder if she wants to date me." he shrugged and looked back up at the ceiling.

"Who is she?" I said. 'It's pretty nice talking to Jackson like this.' I smiled and watched him in his dazed state.

"Just this girl." He got up and looked at me. "And don't worry about Miley. She just kissed one boy and the only reason why she wants you to experience it is because she wants to talk more about kisses with someone."

"She told you too?" I slapped my forehead and he laughed once again.

"It's okay taking it from someone who tried to kiss a girl, but never got to actually kiss them, its okay. But if you ever need someone, I'm here for you." He winked at me and left.

'Oh gosh, what is Miley getting me into?'

------------------------------------

The next day I was skateboarding to school. Right when I got to school the first bell rang.

'I have to hurry or I'll be late!' I screamed in my head and entered the school. I accidentally bumped into someone as I pushed the door open and found Oliver there.

"Sorry Oliver, I didn't see you there" I patted his back. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, nothing can break Smokin' Oken" He shot me a smile and we started to head to our homeroom class.

"You're weird." I pushed him on his shoulder and laughed.

"Thank you very much, I get that a lot."

I stared at him while we were walking. I stared at his lips and started to blush. After the conversation I had with Miley yesterday, it changed my whole point of view toward him.

"What are you staring at?" He stopped walking and looked at me.

"Nothing nothing. Hurry up or we'll be late!" I said and we continued to walk. We just had to turn at that corner and then we'll be at class and free of detention.

Right as we were turning to the corner the late bell rang and Oliver slammed me against the wall and crashed his lips against mines. He put his hand behind my head and tilted my head a little bit.

'Wow.' my eyes were open the whole time. I didn't know what to do. I was just… shocked. 'I'll make it work.' I then shut my eyes and relaxed a little. 'This isn't bad… I guess.'

All of a sudden I felt him shove his tongue in my mouth. 'OMG.' I started to tense up a bit. He tasted a little tacky and bitter and it felt kind of weird. I didn't like it. I started to feel dirty, but at the same time I wanted it to last.

"Truscott, Oken!" I pushed Oliver away from me and found Principal Morrin there.

"What are you two doing in the middle of the hall? Did someone not teach you manners?" Principal Morrin walked toward us.

"Umm." I was embarrassed. I wiped my lips with the back of my hand. I can't believe I was caught kissing my best friend by my teacher and this was my first kiss too!

"Now, I don't allow this kind of public display of affection in my school, no way. I don't care if you two have your little boyfriend girlfriend going on, but never ever do that in the middle of the hallway." He pointed at the both of us.

I felt like running away. I was ashamed! I never thought something like this would happen to me. Never in my life. Well maybe some other point in life, but not now!

"Sorry Principal Morrin, this will never happen again." Oliver hung his head low.

"Well, I'm leaving you off with a warning. The next time I catch you two doing something like this, I will let your parents know what you're doing in school and you will have a weeks worth of detention. Go to your classes now. The bell will ring shortly for your next class." He said and left.

As soon as Principal Morrin left, I ran for the girl's bathroom. I needed to think. Why did Oliver kiss me like _that_? Why did he even kiss me at all? Did he not think about what would happen between us?

I stood in front of the mirror and stared at my lips. They were bruised so you could clearly tell I was kissing someone. I turned on the faucet and splashes water against my face.

'It feels so unreal yet it did happen.' I turned off the water and took a paper towel to wipe my face. I reached inside of my bag and took out a box of mints. The taste of Oliver still stuck in my mouth and all I wanted to do was get it off. I got a couple pieces of the mint and shoved it in my mouth. I chewed on them and took my bag to go to class as the bell rang.

As I entered the class room I see that Oliver was already flirting with Amber. What the heck is up with him lately? Just because he went out with Becca, he makes it like he's so hot… and yet I actually liked that kiss I had with him.

I felt my face turn hot. I sat down in my seat next to Miley and she was staring at Oliver.

"Did you hear?" Miley asked and looked at me.

"Hear what?" I covered my face with my bag trying to calm down.

"Oliver was caught making out with some girl during homeroom… which reminds me… where were you in homeroom?" She pulled my bag away from my face and I was still blushing. "I had to tell you what Jake told me last night… Why are you blushing?" she eyed me suspiciously and her eyes shot up. "Don't tell me… OMG Lilly, I'm so proud of you!" Miley went over my desk and hugged me.

"Oh my gosh Miley, you don't even know how embarrassing it was." I covered my face. I feel so ashamed that my first kiss was caught by the principal and practically everyone knows that Oliver was caught, but no one knows that I'm _the_ girl he was caught with.

"Tell me about it! I need details!" Miley said and the bell rang.

"After class. I don't want anyone to hear about it." I replied and the teacher started the lesson.

------------------------------------

I told Miley the whole story once we walked to her house. I did leave out the whole tongue part; she didn't need to know that little detail. I did tell her that I didn't like it, even though I did. I even told her I wished it wasn't my first kiss.

We walked into her house and found Jackson in the living room.

"Hey Jackson, looks whose finally got their first kiss." Miley let out.

'OMG Miley you idiot!' I glared at Miley as she plopped down next to Jackson.

I sat down on the coffee table in front of Jackson.

"Congratulations Lilly." He said dully and looked a bit disappointed.

"And you would never guess with who." Miley said.

"With who?" Jackson asked and turned to Miley.

"Oliver." Miley smiled brightly.

'Oh gosh, I'll never see the end of this.' I shook my head.

Jackson stood up. "I have to get ready for work." He sighed and walked away without looking back at either of us.

"What's his problem?" Miley asked and shrugged. "I thought he would've been happy for you."

"I guess it's the fact that he didn't get kissed yet?" I suggested and we went upstairs to Miley's room.

------------------------------------

At dinner was awkward. Yeah, I stayed for dinner, I mean wouldn't you if your mom was making your least favorite dish which included broccoli? Anyway, Oliver was there. The last person I wanted to talk to ever since what happened earlier in the day. Especially with Jackson there, it made it feel even more awkward.

"Why is everyone suddenly quiet?" Mr. Stewart asked looking around the table.

"I don't know." Miley asked and took a bite of her food.

"So how was your day Mr. Stewart?" Oliver asked and continued to eat his food.

I took tiny bites of my food and pushed it around my plate. Seeing Oliver just made me loose my appetite.

"It was great. I got a tour planned for Hannah Montana this summer in Europe and hopefully they'll let me bring you two." He pointed at both Oliver and I.

"Cool." Oliver said and stood up. "Sorry, but my parents said I have to be home for dinner."

"What?" I said and stared at Oliver.

"What was this, a snack?" Mr. Stewart said as he watched Oliver put his plate in the sink.

"No, this was like a pre-dinner. don't you have that? Anyway, thanks Mr. Stewart!" Oliver said and left.

"That was weird." Mr. Stewart said and we all ate in quiet once again.

------------------------------------

As soon as dinner was over, I helped Jackson with the dishes as Miley went into her room to talk to Jake and Mr. Stewart went on his phone to sort out Miley's tour in the summer.

"Today was definitely the weirdest day I've ever had." I said trying to break the silence between Jackson and I.

"Just because you kissed someone doesn't mean you have to be bragging about it like Miley does." Jackson suddenly said.

He gave me the last plate and turned off the sink. I wiped it down and stared at him.

"I'm not bragging about it! I'm just saying that today was weird!" I said and he took the trash from the trashcan.

He kept quiet and was struggling as he tried to get the trash bag out of the trash can.

"Let me help you." I said and put the plate in the rack. I put my hands on the trash can held it as he pulled the bag out of the trash can.

"Thanks, but I could've done it myself." He said and headed out the door.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked and followed him out the door. 'Why is he acting so stupid after Miley told him about Oliver kissing me?'

"Nothing is wrong." He said and quickly walked toward the front of the house. He placed the trash bag at the mail box and tied it.

"Well right now I sense that maybe, just maybe, you are irritated about something that has to do with me." I said. He got me mad, and I hated him for getting mad at me for no reason.

"Ugh, you really want to know why I've been acting like this lately?" Jackson asked and I crossed my arms in front of me watching him.

"Yes! What did I do that was so wrong that got you mad at me?"

"Okay, here it is. Have you ever wanted to kiss someone so bad, some inexperienced person so that if you made a mistake, they wouldn't know because they never kissed anyone before?" Jackson said.

"What?" I said. 'What the heck is he saying?' I asked myself and he shook his head.

"Never mind. Ignore what I said. It doesn't matter anymore." He said and walked passed me to the back door of the house.

"No, tell me!" I said and he stopped in his tracks right before he entered the house.

"You really want to know why I'm so upset about you?" Jackson asked and spun around so that he was looking at me.

"Yes, please let this whole thing that's confusing me pass by, I'm pretty slow if you didn't notice!" I said and threw my hands in the air.

He laughed. "Okay, fine… promise you wont laugh at me…" He said.

I smiled. "Of course I wont laugh. Unless it had to do with something stupid, then yeah I'll laugh at you."

"Okay, well… I was sorta hoping… maybe my first kiss would be with you." He finally admitted.

"Whoa…" I was shocked. I never expected that to come out of his mouth. 'Why would he want to kiss me? I'm not pretty, I'm not cool, and I'm not like every girl he went out with.' I stared at him.

"Well yeah… I expected you to be shocked like that. I only wanted to kiss you because… I like you and… you never kissed anyone as well… and so I wanted to kiss you so bad… but knowing that you kissed that Oken boy… it sort of changes everything. You probably want to date him now… which is sort of my loss." He shrugged and looked down.

"No Jackson, I don't want to be with him. And I sort of wished that it didn't happen. He kissed me out of no where which made it very weird." I said and took a few steps closer to him.

"Oh yeah? Well… how was kissing him like?" He asked and I started to laugh.

"What, you want to kiss him or something?"

"Eww, no. I don't swing that way." He chuckled. "I just want to see how kissing is like. I never kissed anyone and you know, sometimes you wonder right?"

"Yeah I see what you mean." I smiled. "Well, I didn't really like kissing him. Right after I kissed him, I ate a whole box of mints because it was so bad." I hear him laugh and I looked up at him. "I sort of wished it didn't happen, but then at the same time I did like it."

"Really… wow." He started to frown at this time.

"But you know… if you always wanted to try it, you can ask me. I don't really count that as my first kiss, but is was my first kiss. I know I'll never ever have my first kiss again, but I really want something like this to work out." I started to blush. 'I just offered to kiss him. Not so smart. He's older and more wise. I only kissed someone once and it was today. He probably thinks I'm a slut or something asking if he wanted to kiss.'

"I guess…" He replied.

"Really?" I said and he nodded.

"So can we start?" He asked and I laughed.

"Sure. First close your eyes." I said and he did as I told him. "Your too tall, I cant reach you." I said and he moved his head down.

"Get ready…" I said

"I'm ready." He said and he pursed his lips.

I held in my laugh and tipped toed behind him. I pushed his back and he lost his balance.

"Whoa!" He yelped and fell to the ground. "I thought you were going to kiss me!" He said an shook his head.

"Haha, sorry I always wanted to try that." I stuck my tongue out at him as he got up.

"I see. I guess I'll never kiss anyone." He stood up and started to walk. He passed by me and I felt bad.

"Wait Jackson?" I said and he turned around looking at me with his eyes narrowing to the ground.

"What Lilly?"

I walked toward him, placed my hands on his cheeks, pulled him toward my face, and kissed him. I shut my eyes and felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

I like this kiss. It was soft, sweet, and romantic, something in a kiss I always wanted. I never thought kissing would be this… good. After kissing Oliver, I thought every kiss was going to be like that, but Jackson was just… good at it.

I pulled away and looked up at him. He still had his eyes closed, but at least he finally got his kiss.

"Wow." He whispered and slowly opened his eyes.

"Yeah…" I looked down and took my arms off him putting them to my sides.

"That was… w-wow…" He stammered.

"Lets go in before your dad and Miley looks for us." I suggested and started to walk.

Before I could go far enough, he pulled me back and kissed me once again. This time we stayed like this for a while until one of us finally broke away.

"I guess you liked it." I smiled and he blushed.

"Now lets go inside." He said and took my hand. We walked into the house holding hands.

* * *

Now there you have it, that's how I got my first kiss and my last kiss. 

Jackson and I… we've been together ever since and I'm completely happy with him… and his kisses. And I even found out who that girl he was talking about which he wanted to date. The girl he knew for 2 years and wondered if she would ever date him… and that girl was me.

So you don't always have bad kisses, but there are good kisses too. You don't always have to kiss some guy just because your friend is forcing you to. Kissing just happens and you're never too young or old to have your first kiss.

**A/N **LOL this is just a thing I wrote after reading a book. It sort of inspired me to write this :P anyway, hope you liked it :)


End file.
